nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shadowmagic
chrismchrismHi, welcome to Nodiatis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fishing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ahze85283 (Talk) 15:24, May 27, 2009 and don't forget to Check out the Nodiatis Contest-05-19-09 for your chance to win a (1)one of (3)Three FREE TimeCards each week! Hello fellow Nod...er. Whatever we're called. Anyway, I was adding some weapons to the Atlimus General Store when I noticed you have a ton of them already created, which is great. However, what I was curious about was the naming convention - is there a reason everything is named Item_''weaponNameNoSpaces'' or was that a convention that was in place before you started editing? Wiki adds underscores to URLs to replace spaces, so actually naming something Weapon Name outright isn't a problem, and seems easier to track, so I was wondering if there was a reason we didn't go that route with Weapons, or any other category of items that do the same. Just a question, not a big deal. Thanks! Rohdeaa 03:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I just followed whoever made the first template. It could of been done better and I thought about having it done with the spaces but if you changed all of them you would have to put all the data on the new one and have the old one for deletion. I have noticed for example the town pages are in a better format with the spaces. I just update both pages but its a pain when I have to do a correction and remember to do the town page as well. Maybe when it is all done we can modify the page naming conventions. Side note I have the images for all the armor but they are in PNG format and the pages are in jpg so I have to edit pages to png before I upload them. I havent did much lately with my daughter in hospital for the last 12 days and 4-6 weeks of home nurse visits for iv meds in the future. Also all the weapons that are listed I have all the graphics and data for them already made it will just be a cut and paste operation to put them all in when I get a chance. I am adding the missing ones from the list as I find the info for them. I still have a few graphics of weapons I do not know what they are. They are probably epics. there are also graphics of armor and weapons past the 95 level that I have no idea if they are even in game yet. I think there are 5 sets past the 95 level. --Shadowmagic 13:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I certainly wasn't trying to rip on your efforts by any means, I was just curious what the convention was. We're all here to help, so I certainly wasn't trying to point out anything "wrong," I just wanted to get some clarity. At some point, we can probably build a bot to handle all of the renaming anyway, so I wouldn't worry about it. Someone smarter than me will have to build it though. Sorry to hear about your daughter - good luck with all of that, and I certainly wouldn't want you to worry about Nod or wikis when you've got that going on. Rohdeaa 21:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Oh its ok I did not take it that way. I have thought about it but just havent had the time to start over with them. It makes more sense to have a common name used in the weapon page, town page, and other pages. I just started with how wiki works by looking at other work. --Shadowmagic 00:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Shadowmagic! I saw your PM and apologize for not being able to reply immediately; I stay logged in while at work/school (I'm a grad student) for the shared bliss and go afk frequently. Thank you for making all the weapons pages!! As for the armor pictures, if you want you can blame me for starting the picture formats as jpegs, as I had been taking screen captures and saving them as jpegs, instead of trying to get the original png files. This was before I knew how to get the original game file names off the Java console thingy. Since Rohdeaa has already pretty much finished all the armor pages, it would unfortunately be rather laborious to go back to all the armor pages and change the jpegs to pngs. It seems you're starting to go through that laborious task so I apologize for that. I suppose it would've been easiest to change the armor template to go with pngs than jpegs, but hindsight is 20/20 and again each page would have to be fixed up to fit the new template. :( Sorry to hear about your daughter, I hope she's ok. Stinkypuppy 17:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Shadowmagic, this is Mbnbv. Can you please look at the "Blood Razor Bow" page? It is a 19 bow. I cannot manage to put the picture of the bow in the correct spot. Can you do that for me? Thank you bow dps How did you get the bow dps numbers? Taking the average bow dmg and dividing it by the delay doesn't give the same result as listed on the pages? are you already taking into account the arrow and quiver? Yes the whole set is taken in. They are from the database provided by Chrism Ingots and Woodcutting Hello, I have spent some time correcting general misspellings in the Wiki pages, but it has come to my attention that the Woodcutting page and the Ingots page have conflicting information. I asked a player to clarify this, and he says that Ingots are made from raw wooden material (twigs, branches, logs, stumps, etc.), but the Ingots page has listed Planks as the required material, in conjunction with ore, for the production of Ingots. Also, in the Ingots page, "Boreale" is misspelled somewhere, as well as "Amazonite." I am hesitant to correct these general typos, because of the huge differences in information. Every ingot is listed as requiring a plank, while the Woodcutting page claims that raw wood can be used for Ingots. Furthermore, in the Ingots page, one of the required Ores is missing its name. The text just says "Ore" with a picture of the ore. This kind of miscommunication seems harder to fix, because the images included are those of planks, and not unrefined wood. Could you please take measures to clarify which set of information is correct, and then make sure that the correct names and pictures are present? Thanks, Moirathea Background of picture. Hi. You posted nice pictures in classes describes. Do you have the background of them? I want to make my own picture. PS. Sorry for my English, but I'm from Poland and I'm still learning this language.